Harry, The Muggle, And Hogwarts
by Li-Annia
Summary: Hello! My first fic, Hogwarts has let in a muggle! what kind of chaos is it going to spawn. (As awarning to those who might like Hermione, She's cool, but I think I got her character wrong in the first part... I need help, as this *is* my first HP fic.. t


Harry Potter, The Muggle, And Hogwarts  
Li Annia Mizaku  
liannia_mizaku@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
A/N: As I'm sure so many of you fans know, I don't own Harry or his friends, or the books. The refferences to OTHER characters though, are my own characters. Obviously, I dont own any other referrences to popular books (or otherwise), anime's, or brand-name clothing. Please excuse my terrible typing skills, as I am, at the moment, stuck with a keyboard that the space bar sticks on more than half the time. So if there is a mistake in typing, where the words are run together, odds are, that I didnt do it on purpose, and I wasn't lazy. The damn keyboard just stuck. *sighs* On with the fic.  
  
Oh. And this is my very first Harry Potter Fic. Please, dont go easy on me if you choose to reveiw. As a good friend had told me once, " The easier they go, the crappier your writting will become.". It's the only way I can get better. Anyhow. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter:  
  
  
I'm not sure what to think. Okay. Let me rephrase that. I know what I think. I just don't know what to make of it.  
  
When I came to Hogwarts, I was under the impression that Muggles were not permitted to come to the school as students. Or, any other reason for that matter.  
  
And the way that people around here *talk* about Muggles, ( Or, to the person who doesnt know what that means, a normal, unmagical person.) I figured that they weren't welcome.  
  
But, There at the front of the room, standing in front of the Sorting hat, is a Muggle.   
  
She's a new student, and supposedly, " Talented, but not in the ways of magic." Of course, there are alot of whispered rumors that she might be related to one of the teachers. (Which I suppose would be a good reason for her to have gotten far enough to get into the school I guess.)  
  
The surprise though was that she was a girl and not a guy. I mean, dont get me wrong. A girl is perfectly cool and everything. But, it was just that she *was* a girl.  
  
To be more specific, let me put it this way. The ratio of girls to guys in Hogwarts was surprising. I mean there were a lot of girls, but not as many as guys.  
  
I would say, that for every ten guys here, there would be only seven girls. And that might not *sound* very different, but when you get us all together in the Great Hall, then you can definatly tell.  
  
Everyone (including myself) was expecting a boy to be up there today.  
  
However, there she stands, looking about as nervouse as I did when I came my first year to Hogwarts. She winces as it begins to sing, and then smiles a little more calmly.  
  
"Hmm, yes... very talented.. indeed..." The brim of the old hat seems to smile in the way it has for the past two years I've been here. " Hm. Well. Very unusual indeed... Slytherin maybe? Or... maybe Ravenclaw." the hat thinks for a few more moments, before bowing the tip in a nodd of sorts. " Ah.. well then. GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
I brought my hands up to applaud like the people here had when I and the other people I knew in my first year had been welcomed.   
  
But there was little applause. I thought I actually heard someone groan at our table. Everyone knew that she was the muggle, and someone even muttered something along the lines of, " Cant believe they leta Muggle in.. wait till my parents hear about *this*.."   
  
It came from behind me, at another table, but it was still unmistakenly clear.  
  
She frowned and looked at the person who had said it, all the way from the front of the room. She looked right at the guy and smiled, shaking her head.  
  
When she came down to the table to sit, she tilted her head near the boys chair and said clearly, and softly, " Well then. If that is what you wish to tell your parents about, Then maybe you should get to know me better, so that you'll have more to write about than just the new girl."  
  
Several people took in their breaths sharply, as though she had just sworn, or something of that sort.  
  
She took a seat at the end of the table, where there seemed to appear an empty seat from nowhere. Her dark brown hair was cut short in the back, and long in the front. It was up far from her neck on the back, and in the front, it was just past her chin-line. She had dark blue eyes, and small, oval glasses, that were rimmed in black wire.   
  
All in all, she was pretty plain.   
  
But the only thing that caught my attention, was that she looked right at me, and smiled softly, as though giving a silent hello.  
  
The food appeared before our plates, and everyone began to eat.   
  
Pretty soon the whole dinning hall was filled with the voices of teenagers laughing and talking, and mostly gossiping.   
  
It only lasted a few moments though. And then everything seemed to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinning Hall:  
  
  
Jaid watched everyone around her and sighed. She picked at the food that had appeared on her plate from nowhere, and thought to herself, drowning her memories in a flood of noises from around the room.  
  
However, one thing caught her attention.  
  
" Watch this, Malfoy..." came a semi hushed whisper from the next table over. " She'll run screaming, scared silly!" She heard a chuckle from another person follow it.  
  
Suddenly several spoonfulls of mashed potatoes came flying at her.  
  
She stood up, raised a hand, and heard the whole room fall silent, as the potatoes hit the chunky dark haired boy who had sent them at her in the face.  
  
" That was a lousy attempt at a scare. If you want to do a better job, then I suggest you practice. You too, Malfoy." She looked right at Draco, who forced himself not to turn white.   
  
She looked right at his blue eyes, and glowered.  
  
But she sighed, and shook her head, as Professor Mc.Gonagall stood up, " sit down please, Jaid." Then she looked at the two boys over in Slytherin. " I would hope that you would not try anything like this again."  
  
The two boys shook their heads no, as they turned back to their plates, a little ashen.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, and raised an eyebrow. " Muggle?" she murmured in question. Harry shrugged. " Guess not." he mouthed back.  
  
Ron was to busy staring at the new girl to pay any mind to the other two.  
  
The whole room fell into a nervouse silent tone that seemed to get softer the closer it got to Jaid.  
  
Hermione took a bitefrom a wheat roll that had been on her plate. " I guess she's not as much of a muggle as everyone thought after all.." she muttered to noone in particular.  
  
" I heard she was american." Ron said suddenly.  
  
Everyone around him turned to look at him oddly. " You heard what?" asked another boy nearby.  
  
" That she was American. That she came from the states origionally. But that she's moved alot. Something about her parents being in the military of some sort or t' other." he gulped down some milk, and continued, " Supposedly, she was taught all of her schooling by her parents."  
  
Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes, " Just because you heard it doesnt make it true. I mean look at what everyone heard about her being.. well you know.." she sighed and chewed on the bread roll thoughtfully, " But it makes one wonder... "  
  
Harry shook his head, " I bet she's perfectly nice, given the chance." He shrugged and poked a peice of roat beef in front of him before stabbing it and forking it down. " I mean, take you, Hermione, for instance.. Ron and I thought you were a little.. "  
  
One glare from the girl made him cough a bit on the meat and shush, " Well you know what I mean though, right?"  
  
" Well I think that being taught your lessons by your parents would be really horrid." Said the same boy who had spoken earlier, " I mean, What would you get for groundation? I could just *hear* my father now, 'Darren, because you broke a window, you get four more pages of arithmatic...'. yuck!"the boy shuddered. " How terrible.."  
  
The food cleared from their plates, leaving them clean again, and everyone got up to go on to their free period for a while.  
  
Professer Mc.Gonagall touched Hermiones shoulder, " I would like you to show Ms.Valenteene where she'll be staying." It wasnt a request. It was more of, " Do it. I'm only *asking* to be polite" thing.  
  
Hermione nodded, and looked at the guys before catching up to Jaid.  
  
" Hello there."  
  
Jaid smiled in response, " Hi."  
  
" Um. I'm Hermione."  
  
" Jaid Valenteene." she put out her hand. Hermione took it after only a moments hesitation.  
  
They walked in silence after a while, untill they came to thestairwell.   
  
" Be careful of where you step." warned Hermione, " The stairs.. well.. they like to change often." With that, two of the sets above them switched places, and lowerded a floor.  
  
Jaid chuckled, " Cool. I've never seen anything like it." she followed Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room, and up the stair case to the tower where the girls slept.  
  
She was a litle surprised to find large four poster beds, covered in dark crimson velvet. She looked at her trunk, and then the bed, " I daren't ask how my trunk got up here." she chuckled.   
  
Hermione smiled a little, " Magic, of course. How else would they do it here?"  
  
Jaid smiled and shook her head, before opening up the backpack that had been left on her bed, and pulling out a large, leatherbound book.  
  
Hermione stared, " Is that a spell book!?" she asked in shock. She didnt think that first years were allowed to have such things!  
  
Her reliefe was quick when Jaid shook her head smiling, " No. It's my sketch book. I like to draw." She shrugged, " They told me that I wasnt permitted anything that would allow me to cheat in any way. But my sketch book and pencils were okay."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and nodded, " I suppose so then."  
  
  
  
  
In the meantime, Harry, and the Weasleys were all sitting in the common room, talking, and watching Ron and Fred play Wizards chess. Ron was losing terribly.  
  
" Well, as a personal opinion..." Percy said, " I think that even for a girl, she's rather plain. However, that show in the dinning hall tonight was fantastic! I've never seen anyone do tht to anyone before. And the fact that she just *knew* Draco and his pals did it was even more of a surprise! I'll have to ask her what spell she used to do it!"  
  
" It wasnt a spell." Hermiones voice drifted down from the top of the spell case.  
  
Everyoneturned andlooked at her oddly. " Pardon?" asked Ron. " But you saw.."  
  
" Yes. I did, And it wasnt. Now I know why they said she was talented. But not in magic." she sait down in one of the large smushy chairs before the fireplace, which blazed warmly, giving the winter chill outside no chance against it. " She doesnt know any magic. Not like we do. She has telekenisis. And very good hearing." she leaned back into the chair, enjoying the softness of it.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, before Harry asked, " Tele whats? Like shes a phsycic?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She sighed, " She can move stuff with her *mind*, Harry Potter.." she groaned, " like.. likemagic, only not."  
  
Ron and his brothers made faces that only said she had confused them more.  
  
Hermione sighed. Sometimes she hated being the brains of the group. " Just nevermind. Trust me. It's *not* magic." she snuggled down into the chair, and thought carefully, ~ But I dont think she's all muggle either.~  
  
  
  
Jaid sighed and looked out the window, at a group of kids in their school cloaks, throwing snowballs at each other. She drew them carefully, freezing a moment in time on a peice of paper. She sighed and colored and drew for about two hours, before the door opened, and the other girl she shared the room with came in with two other girls.  
  
They all stopped and looked at her. The tallest one, with black hair, and silver eyes, approached her and looked at her carefully. She had a pretty face, that seemed to be made from milk cream, and red lips.  
  
If Snow White had been for real, she would have passed. The great part was, that once this thought had gone through Jaids mind, the girl introduced herself. As Snow Reed.  
  
Jaid chuckled, "" Hi. I'm Jaid."  
  
" Yeah. I know." The girls tone was sharp, and cold. " how'd you do that trick in the hall earlier? You're a muggle. You're not supposed to be able to do things like that."  
  
Jaid raised an eyebrow, and grinned. " Maybe I'm "not* a muggle. Maybe I just choose to act like one. Or maye I dont want anyone to think that I can do magic."  
  
The other two girls exchanged looks.  
  
" You nailed my *cousin* with potatoes. After he sent them flying at you with a spell. How did you do that?"  
  
Jaid laughed now, " Your cousin? Well then. I guess I should have you know, that you are perfectly right. I am a muggle. A very untalented one at that. "  
  
The girl tapped her foot with a polished black shoe, " Then how did you do it Muggle?"  
  
" Magic."  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione heard a loud noise as the three girls who had just gone up to the room came back down the stairs again. They all seemed very unhappy about something.  
  
" I cant belive the nerve of her!"  
  
" Well, I told you she was just a silly muggle.." said the smallest one, with blonde hair, and blue green eyes.  
  
Snow glowered at the smaller one, " Angie, She just said she used magic! That was an insult!" she was practicly screaming now.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from her comfy warm chair, " Whats going on?"  
  
The three girls explained what had happened, in a tone that would have frozen any living thing dead in their tracks. Hermiones eyes twinkled in humor when they told her what she had said about magic.  
  
" I dont know what to tell you, Snow. But if you had been more polite then you wouldnt have gotten that answer, I'm sure."  
  
Angrie nodded from behind Snow, but the second girl, a round blonde girl with rosy cheeks popped the back of her head gently as a warning that she shoudnt let others know her opinion.  
  
Snow glowered at Hermione, and then looked over to Fred, (Of whom she had a crush on), " What do you think Freddy?"  
  
The redhead turned red in the face and coughed a little, murmuring little bits of sentances. Everyone knew that he was sweet on her, just as she was on him, but it was also rumored that she only hung on him to try and attract Draco Malfoys attention to the sharp contrast of her beauty.  
  
She smiled slowly, and then left the room, " That's what I thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll do more if I get at least three reveiws.. thanks.. Li. 


End file.
